


Storms

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, handjobs, probably ooc ushijima, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: There's a blackout due to a heavy storm and you decide to wait it out with Ushijima- and play a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (From a prompt on my tumblr! It's short but I wanted to post here <3)

“I didn’t come here because I’m afraid of the dark!”

It was about the third time you said it, even though he never accused you of doing such. Though the way his eyebrow raised curiously made you think he was doing just that.

You crossed your arms. “I was bored okay? There wasn’t anything to do with the power out, and you’re the only one that answered the phone.” That was the truth… Well, mostly.   
He simply nodded, his gaze wandering out toward the window. Rain poured down from the dark, grey skies.

“It’s not letting up, huh?… Hey, Wakkun, let’s play a game.” 

He looked at you. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Why not? I think it’s cute.” You shrugged. “I’m bored. Play a game with me.” 

He sighed, finally figuring out that you weren’t going to leave any time soon. He probably wouldn’t let you anyway- he was rather upset that you biked here all on your own in a rainstorm. Though his face didn’t show it, he had rushed you inside and demanded your sopping wet clothes- right now you were wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and one of his spare jerseys.

“Hmm… Oh, I know!” You scooted closer to him with a sly grin- one that kind of reminded him of Tendou, and he didn’t like it.

“What are you doing?” He asked when you placed your hand on his knee.

“When you want me to stop, say ‘red light’- okay?” 

No response.

“Just humor me okay?” 

A sigh.

You giggled and slid your hand up slowly, feeling the firm muscles that lied beneath his sweatpants. Ushijima watched your hand intently- you almost feared he would burn a hole through your palm.

“You can say it whenever you want~” You cooed as your hand slipped to his inner thigh, causing him to shift uncomfortably, but he remained silent. Which…surprised you. You thought he would have asked you to stop by now.

You swallowed, getting a little nervous. He hadn’t said single word, and your hand was wandering pretty close now to his crotch. You were wondering if maybe you should stop yourself… With a sense of determination, you looked up at him and realized that he wasn’t watching your hand anymore, but your face. You froze, eyes wide, feeling your cheeks begin to burn.

“Hey.” 

“Y-yes!?”

He leaned close, his forehead nearly touching yours, a menacing tone to his voice that made you shudder.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

Oh.

Oh shit.

Your heart pounded. He wasn’t serious, was he? No, he was just joking around. You still didn’t move. You waited for him to push you away or something, but he just stared at you- expectantly. 

You swallowed hard. 

“…Right.” You nodded and looked back down at your hand as you placed it between his legs, surprised to find he was… well, he was getting hard. You could feel it beneath your hand. You began palming his growing erection, steadily at first- carefully. You didn’t know if he was going to suddenly stop you, or get mad if you made the wrong move.  
You heard him let out a sigh- was he feeling good?- but you didn’t stop. It was hard enough now that you could see it begin to rise, actually wrapping your fingers around it somewhat. You weren’t sure if it was because his clothes were in the way, or that your hand just didn’t fit around it. The latter option left you in disbelief.

“Wow…” You muttered, stroking his shaft, or what you could of it.

“Impressed?” 

You looked up at him in surprise, not even realizing you had stated your amazement out loud. You nodded sheepishly, and he was surprised you admitted to it.   
“Well…” He placed a large hand gently on the back of your head. It was… oddly comforting. “Keep going.”

“… Kay.” 

You took a deep breath and tugged at the hem of his sweatpants. When he didn’t stop you, you pulled down his boxers too, allowing his erection to spring free. And wow- wow, wow. Wow. It definitely wasn’t his clothes that were keeping you from grabbing the whole thing. 

You reached out slowly, not wanting to keep him waiting while you sat there and stared. You had some dignity. It was warm in your hand, and you began stroking it as you had before- slow, and steady. 

You heard his breathing get slightly heavier, you saw his chest rise and fall, as if he were trying to calm himself down.

“… Does it feel good?” 

No answer. 

“Hmm.” You picked up the pace, rubbing your thumb against the head, causing him to buck his hips into your palm. You don’t even think he meant to do it, because of the frustrated growl that came from his throat.

You decided to take a chance.

“Wakatoshi.” It took everything to keep your voice from trembling, and when you two finally made eye contact, you were determined. “You…can lose it in front of me. You know I won’t tell anyone.” 

You could see him open his mouth to say something, but there was nothing. It’s as if he was rethinking his words- hesitating. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi did not hesitate.

“Damnit…” He hissed, the gentle hand on the back of your head now gripped your hair tightly as he thrust you forward, mashing his lips against yours. It was rough and passionate and everything you thought kissing him would be. 

You continued to pump his shaft, relishing in the pleasured sighs and moans that escaped his lips as you kissed. The thunder boomed outside, but the real storm was right here in this room. 

“Hey… Wakatoshi, are you gonna cum?” You breathed, pressing your forehead against his. Of course, you were met with no response, but you knew he was getting close. His hips were thrusting upward to meet your hand. “Come on… You never hold back during a match, Wakatoshi… Don’t go easy on me now.” 

The look in his eyes when you said that almost frightened you. You hand tightened around his cock instinctively, and he didn’t like that. With one swift motion, he pushed you down, the tip of his cock sliding into your open mouth. You almost weren’t prepared as he came, shoving you entirely down on his cock, every inch down your throat and you though– what the hell…

This is really hot.

You swallowed the best you could, and he loosened his grip on your hair, allowing you to pull away and catch your breath. Cum dripped down your chin,and you looked up at Ushijima with hazy eyes.

He looked at you like he might have looked at a rivaling team- with an intense passion. But definitely a different kind, and it made you shudder with delight. Lightning flooded the room and it was on top of you before it was gone. As the light faded, you could see the smirk on his face, his tongue darting across his lips.

“It’s my turn.”


End file.
